Silver's Crush
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: A very quick Preciousmetalshipping story I did due to sudden inspiration. Silver has a crush on Gold and thinks Gold doesn't return the feelings but during a romance movie the truth is revealed.


Silver hated himself. He found himself slowly gazing over at Gold once again. He just couldn't help it...Everything about Gold was just so...perfect! Of course, Silver would _never _say anything to the other boy. The last thing he needed was Gold to hate him and stop talking to him...That's what Silver thought would happen if his feelings were to ever show.

"Hey Silv, you okay? You're kinda zoning out." Gold laughed nervously a faint blush appearing on his cheeks

_Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Silver! You're making him uncomfortable! _Silver internally scolded himself _...But he's so cute..._

Silver hated himself for having those thoughts...It made it worse that the person he had those thoughts about was his best and only real friend...He didn't want to screw that up.

"Oh. Sorry." Silver replied looking away quickly feeling his own cheeks flush a bit

"You're turning all red" Gold giggled suddenly "It's not that embarrassing everyone zones out at one point or another"

Those words just made Silver's face grow hotter. He gritted his teeth and looked down.

"You're giggling like a little girl" he said after a few seconds

Gold laughed at this "Whatever Silvy~"

"Don't call me that!" Silver protested even though deep down he actually liked that nickname

Gold laughed at this smiling over at his friend "It's getting late. We should probably start going home."

Silver nodded trying not to notice how romantic the setting sun seemed. It was just a crush. He'd get over it.

"Do you want to walk or get our Pokemon to fly us back?" Gold asked

"We can just walk it's not far" Silver replied "It'd be a waste of their energy"

Gold shrugged and kept walking smiling and waving when he saw the Day Care Man standing outside the Day Care as usual. Silver looked away keeping his head down almost worried to see the look of uncertainty the man would most likely send his way. Everyone treated him like that...except Gold.

"Hey Silvy wanna watch a movie when we get home?" Gold chirped happily the awkward mood from earlier fading quickly

"Sure as long as it's not something stupid" Silver responded

"Then I'll let _you _pick it to make sure that it's something you like!" Gold said grinning

Silver couldn't help smiling a bit at this. He liked being given a choice, even if it was something so small as a movie...anyways...he really loved Gold's smile.

* * *

The duo finally arrived at the apartment they shared in Goldenrod City. They had agreed it was just because they were best friends and it would be awesome to share an apartment...plus they each only had to pay half. But Silver had other reasons...bet that's not too hard to figure out.

Gold immediately ran and threw his body down on the couch in front of the television.

"Pick a movie! Pick a movie! Pick a movie!" he chanted

"You're so childish" Silver rolled his eyes

"Pfff, childish? Me? Since when?" Gold asked rolling his eyes in what Silver guessed was some sort of attempt at mockery

"Oh just about the entire time I've known you" Silver responded smirking a bit as Gold crossed his arms and glared

"Well if you're going to get all mad about it...let's watch a romance movie" Silver replied feeling nervousness fill him, he really hoped Gold saw him wanting to watch a romance movie a joke and not...well I think you can guess.

"Aww come on Silvy!" Gold complained "Can't we watch something else? I'll admit I'm childish!"

"Tempting" Silver replied pulling the only romance movie in the entire apartment out of the box that held their movies "But nope"

"But-" Gold began

"Nope" Silver interrupted pushing the DVD into the DVD player and pressing play

"But Silver I don't want to watch a romance movie they're not interesting!" Gold complained as Silver sat down as far away on the couch as he could get from Gold

"Romance is interesting, just pay attention" Silver replied shrugging

"Well...It would be interesting if it was _me _being romanced or whatever" Gold shrugged

Silver felt his cheeks heat up a bit at those words "Well good luck getting a girlfriend with that childish attitude of yours"

"Well..." Gold muttered "I don't really want a girlfriend"

_What? What did he just say? Did he just... _Silver felt his face grow hotter

"Interesting, interesting, interesting" Silver said quickly staring at the TV not really paying attention as the beginning credits of the movie began to come up

"...I just said I didn't want a girlfriend and you have no reaction?" Gold asked tilting his head slightly

_Cu- DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT THOUGHT SILVER _"Yeah well I don't really care"

"Oh..." Gold's voice trailed off

"What's wrong?" Silver sighed not really wanting his rival to be upset

"I just thought...nevermind...let's watch the movie" Gold replied not seeming at all like his stupid happy self

"...Gold?" Silver asked "You okay?"

"Yeah" Gold replied eyes not leaving the TV screen

"What did you think I would say?" Silver asked

"Nothing" Gold replied "Nothing important anyways"

Something clicked in Silver's mind...no...no way...this wasn't possible.

"Hey Gold" Silver said quietly

"Hm?" Gold replied

"I don't want a girlfriend either" Silver admitted slowly watching his friend's expression carefully

Gold looked over at him eyes widening slightly "Anybody you've got in mind Silvy?"

Silver nodded

"Yeah. Me too." Gold replied

"Who?" Silver asked hoping that this was going the way he hoped it was

Gold stay silent for a few seconds "...You..."

Silver didn't know what to say. He returned the feelings of course but he didn't know how to say that to Gold. He had no idea how to do anything romantic.

"I'm sorry Silver forget I said anything!" Gold said quickly glancing away

Silver felt panic rise in his chest, he had to say something. But what did he say? Why was this so hard? ...That's when he got the idea...

He slowly leaned over towards the other boy slowly moving his lips closer to Gold's. Gold's eyes widened as Silver suddenly dared to press his lips against his. It was...I guess you could say magical, for both boys. They were both upset to separate it but eventually they both needed air.

Gold's happy attitude was back almost immediately "You're the girl in this relationship, okay?"

Silver turned nearly as red as his hair "I'm _not _a girl!"

"Then what's up with the hair?" Gold teased

"I...ugh...Gold stop" Silver sputtered

Gold grinned leaning in to kiss Silver's cheek "It's okay Silvy I love your girly hair~!"

Silver sighed "Hey Gold, I love you"

"I love you too" Gold replied


End file.
